Changing Fate
by streakofred
Summary: Bella Swan, a fan girl of Twilight comes to Forks. She realized that everything was more than coincidences. She struggles to change her fate as marked by the book, trying to prevent Edward from making the mistake of his existence. Will she succeed? BXE


Chapter 1: Realization of Joy and Doom

BPOV

It was 2008, and the current "it" movie was Twilight, based on Stephanie Meyer's novels. I myself was a huge fan since her books are absolutely the best. She had written another book called the Host. However, the four book series of the Twilight Saga was still my favorite. I've had a crush on the main character, Edward Cullen, since forever.

The story, though, did scare me a little. Many coincidences, including the same name of me and my parents to those in the book, freaked me out. Bella's way of handling things always got on my nerve. Right now, my step-father Phil just received news of him getting signed. Renee was ecstatic. I was annoyed, and tired, of all the moving. So I made up my mind. And the only place I would go was to Charlie. And ironically enough, he lived in Fork, Washington of all places. The setting of Twilight.

On the plane, I thought about all those things, the names, the situation, that was similar between Twilight and my life. I imagined all the things that I would do differently than Bella Swan. And she even shared my name- including last name.

I landed in Port Angeles, and Charlie was there waiting for me.

"Hey dad," I greeted him cheerfully. Unlike Bella in Twilight, I had no problem of being in Forks. The wet did not bother me, though the lack of sun was a bit depressing. I tripped my way to him.

"You haven't changed much. How's Renee?" Uh, Deja-vu.

"She's fine. I'm glad I'm moving here with you." I smiled. He chuckled and took my bag. The car ride was rather quiet, but neither of us was bothered by it. We were both not what people called verbose, and the silence suited us. When we got there, an ancient red truck was parked in the drive way.

"Well, honey, I bought you a truck. I figured you could use a car." Charlie mumbled, apparently afraid of my reaction. The truck was perfect, for someone like me. It looked sturdy, and I definitely need that. Although it was a little old, I loved it. It had personality.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." I automatically quoted the book. I nearly slapped myself. _Stop it, your life is not a fictional novel. _

"I don't mind, I wanted you to be happy here." Charlie said quietly. I hugged him. It wasn't what I'd usually do, but the coincidences are scaring me. And I need to break the pattern. Or else I'd find myself at Biology tomorrow with Edward Cullen glaring at me. _Snap out of it._

Charlie left me to pack. My room was the same as the last time I saw it- baby blue walls, yellow-laced curtain, cherry wood furniture, and a twin sized bed in the corner. He added a desk and a laptop. The old rocking chair was still sitting in the corner. The resemblance bothered me, but I shook it off. I placed my Twilight book on the desk, as a warning.

I fell into dreamless sleep that night, and woke up fresh and ready for school.

I drove my truck to the parking lot, and picked up my schedule from an office lady name Mrs. Cope. _Yes, I know_. She was even wearing a purple T-shirt. I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot, and I shuddered involuntarily.

English class was easy. Mr. Mason sent me to sit in the back, and a black-haired gangly boy talked to me after class. Yup, you guessed it- Eric Yorkie. I sighed and repeated the exact conversation from the book as he walked me to my next class.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very." I was too lazy to think of my own answer, so I just recited the lines.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" _Nope._

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered. _Right on cue_.

"Sunny." I told him. I kind of wished I was dreaming, but if I get a chance with THE Edward Cullen, I wasn't going to complain.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." I emphasized the sarcasm, hoping he would get it. He didn't. _Of course, it all follows the book_.

He studied my face apprehensively, as expected. I waved him off and walked to class myself. Unlike that Bella, I remembered the girl, Jessica Stanley's name perfectly- courtesy of the book. At lunch, I looked across from where I was sitting and saw them. I'd expected it by then, but it still came as a big shock. The excitement built even though I was going to be risking my life next period. One wrong move, and he could kill me. Along with everyone else in the room, I'd learned in Midnight Sun.

There they sat. Five pale, inhumanly beautiful people. Rosalie and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and _Edward_. Jessica turned to see what I was staring at. And I was staring- at my future family. Breaking Dawn wasn't my favorite book; I'd always thought that if I could change it, I'd make Edward change me before James, move, never get involved with Jacob, or the Volturi.

"Who are _they_?" I asked, although I'd already known. She giggled and replied all the dirt about the "Cullen clan", as Emmett phrased in Midnight Sun. Edward had turned around, and- as expected- he was staring at me with a frustrated look. I contemplated smirking at him, but that might make them think I'm dangerous. So I blushed and looked down innocently, like the Bella I was supposed to be.

"…but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." I smiled, think about how lucky she was that his teeth weren't anywhere near her. _One wrong move_… Edward looked away, his face lifted, as if he was smiling too- and he was.

The bell rang then, and I went to Biology. Angela walked with me, exchanging small talk. According to the book, Angela was going to be one of the two human friends worth having. And I found myself liking her, not involuntarily, of course. She was really nice- someone quiet I could relate to. As we neared the door, I couldn't help but tremble a little. It was the "first time my number was up", as Edward put it. I walked to my assigned seat next to the glaring vampire and took all necessary precaution. I pity him for going through all the pain he was about to.

I swept my long hair slowly to the other side, noting his clenched fists. I moved my chair slowly away, leaning my body to the other side. I stared at the paper, breathing only shallow breaths, and turning away to breathe out. I glanced at him, and his eyes were still coal black, the eyes of a killer. His expression was hostile, but confused. Of course, he wouldn't understand my actions. But if I had a better chance of survival, I would do it.

As the bell rang, he was out of the door a bit too fast for a normal human. Luckily, I seemed to have attracted all the attention, so his slip went unnoticed. _Yeah, you can thank me later._

I knew I wouldn't be seeing Edward for at least a week, and I would wait until he was out of the office before I go in. I stood several yards away, saw his furious figure stomp out- looks like time didn't do him good for the schedule change- and went in the office after he left. I smiled weakly at Mrs. Cope, still not over the adrenaline rush of my near death experience. I drove slowly out of the parking lot, fighting irrational tears the whole way home.

And I realized that night, I was- too early- in love with the vampire that would be the center of my life, Edward Cullen.

And I promised myself that New Moon would never happen.


End file.
